


Just Hanging Out

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1 am crusades, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Chameleon Spoilers, Comedy, Confidence, F/M, Flower meanings, Fluff, HAS SPOILERS FOR NEW EPSIODES BECAUSE IM A FANGIRL AND MAY OR MAY NOT BE OBSESSED, Hanging Out, I ALWAYS WATCH THE EPISODES ASAP, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, I’m back and I’m writing cringey stories at 3:00 am, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Might add more short stories since you guys seem to love this one, Now a series off one-shots, One Shot, Requests?, Romance, SO SUE ME IF THERE ARE SPOILERS, Still, THE SWEET SMELL OF FANFICTION, They're grrrreat, Tom and Sabine know, True Love, Unrequited Love, Weredad Spoilers, YAAY, adrienette - Freeform, i'm having so much fun, ladrien, no seriously REQUESTS?!, read ma story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: When Ladybug and Chat Noir find a very secluded tree, what happens when Adrien finds Marinette 'Just hanging Out' in it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one...

Ladybug and Chat Noir had been patrolling Paris from the rooftops. The air was warm, and the night sky was clear. Everyone was asleep, even the buzzing tourists had calmed down. The wind was the only sound as it howled through the tall buildings of the large city. The Eiffel tower was bright, looking like a billion fireflies had enclosed upon it. The night was young, the sun having just gone down. The warm wind blew through Ladybug's pigtails rhythmically. It sent Chat's blonde mop in a flurry of strands as it blew. They both stood together on a rooftop, not wanting to disturb the silence. It wasn't awkward like it was with most people. It was...how could they put it? Peaceful. That's the word. The silence was peaceful. Their shoulders were inches from touching, the warmth radiating off of them and being lost in the breaths of the wind. Their backs were straight, as they stood tall next to each other. They found comfort in each other's presence. It was all perfect. Just how they were. Their dynamic was perfect. Their faces serious. The two could understand what the other meant by just a glance, their eyes showing what they meant. Body actions. Facial expressions. Tonight, their eyes reflected the starlight The moon was full. The tower was in the distance. A small park below them. They stood like that for a good few minutes, until they were sure that every inch of Paris was covered by their watch. 

Chat sighed as both him and Ladybug slumped against a wall. "Please don't leave. We could find something fun to do for a while...I don't want to go home yet." He said all truthfully with a heart warming tone. Ladybug looked at him with a mischievous glare in her eyes. He cocked with head like a true cat, his ears perking up as he did so.

 

"How about a game? In that park...hmmm....Hide and Seek!" Ladybug clasped her hands together, a notion Chat could only describe as adorable. She jumped down gracefully using her yoyo and backflipped onto the ground. The park was filled with benches and trees. Plenty of places to hide.

 

"Not it!" She called like a little kid, giggling. He sighed, but it was affectionate, as he sat on a bench with his eyes closed. She called out one last thing to him, "Count to thirty!" and he heard her footsteps move in some direction. 

 

Ladybug ran through the trees, rapidly moving as she searched for a good hiding spot. None fit her tastes. She searched until she reached the corner of the park where there were some bushes. She pushed through them only to find one secluded tree big enough for a few people. She climbed up it with ease and went to the highest branch, when she heard him hit twenty-eight. She sat on the sturdy branch and hung upside down. The part of the park looked like people didn't come there very often. Nevertheless, it was still beautiful and had no thorns. The grass was thin enough to see if there were snakes or rodents of any sort. Moonlight shone through the bright leaves. Her shadow was cast onto some of the ones below her along with the branches. It wasn't long before Chat found the place. He searched through the bushes, only to not find her. He climbed up the tree only to see an upside down Ladybug there, smiling widely at him. It reminded him of his very own smile. He tagged her before asking her a question.

 

"What are you doing?" She was still upside down. How the blood didn't rush to her head, he didn't know. She finally sat up on the branch instead of hanging down.

 

"Oh, I was just hanging out." He gasped at her. "M'lady...did you just make a pun?!"

 

"Ummmm...no?" And thus the Hanging Tree was born.

 

For a week, the two would go there after patrols. They both would sit on different branches, respectively, in case the branch would break from all of the extra weight. They would talk about things that they saw, never giving personal details. They would talk about anything, as long as it didn't have to do with their civilian sides. They didn't want to put the other in danger, despite Chat's curiosity, he followed her orders. The Hanging Tree was their special place. Nobody ever went there. That's why it surprised Adrien to find Marinette upside down on the tree branch that Ladybug always sat on. Her lunch box rested in the soft canopy of leaves. She didn't see him. He watched her read a book upside down. How the blood didn't rush to her head, he didn't know. Why did this situation feel so familiar? He didn't want to ponder on that, though. All he wanted to do was enjoy his lunch in the safety of his Hanging Tree. So, he got her to acknowledge him by asking a simple question.

 

"What are you doing?" She didn't even look at him, keeping her eyes on the book. She subconsciously replied, "Oh, I was just hanging out."

 

His eyes blew wide as he took her in. This was why this was so familiar. He stared at her for what felt like forever, but it was only a few seconds. When she did look at him, she realized the exact same thing he did. They stared at each other. Just staring as if they ha nothing better to do. Adrien smiled warmly at her, before replying. "M'lady...did you just make a pun?" He smiled wide as he sat on his branch.

 

"Yes I did." She replied with confidence. They smiled like that for the rest of the lunch period.

 

When they walked back to school, Alya and Nino were both waiting at the front steps, Alya with an accusing brow seeing them walk back hand in hand. She threw her hands up in the air.

 

"Well there they are! What were you two doing?" She asked with a very easy to spot (heheh) layer of curiosity.

 

"Just hanging out." They replied in tandem, leaving their two baffled teen best friends at the steps, still walking, hand in hand.


	2. Panic at it's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ladybug is about to detransform and Adrien I walking down the street...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a story I've wanted to write for a while. Ironically, I came up wit this at Church!

Adrien Agreste had just left a particularly nasty akuma attack. Thankfully, he was able to walk around without being craved and horded by so many of his fangirls. The akuma had made a certain spotted bug superheroine very exhausted. He couldn't help but worry about her. After all, it was his job to protect her. Without Ladybug, nobody could fix the damage. I guess, if it came down to it, he would take her miraculous and fight with it, but then there was no Chat. He would also find out her identity that way. He respected her way too much to do that. Also, the fact that he wasn't sure if the earrings made magic holes in your ears, or if someone already had to have them. 

First, that would cause a lot of pain to hand shove a pair of earrings into your ears, and it could potentially infect your ears. The wound, not the earrings. He was almost positive that magic jewelry didn't cause allergic reactions. He wouldn't know, for his only allergy is pigeons, much to his chagrin. Paris is practically covered in them. Mr. Pigeon didn't just create them out of nowhere, they were preexisting. Heck! Pigeons could outnumber humans in that city. Being bored, walking down the street, made his imagination give way. It must have been working very well today, for he was almost sure he could hear the whirring of Ladybug's yoyo coming from the rooftops. Most people hardly have ever heard such a sound, for Ladybug was only around civilians when an akuma attacked. And with their screaming and unorderly running, hearing things was hard. Didn't they know how to act around an Akuma. You don't just go up to one and demand justice because 'Marinette stole your bracelet'. Adrien knew she wasn't guilty that time, it was Plagg. The little glutton and his stupid cat tendencies. Only Chat had heard the sound when she arrived 'fashionably late' as she would call it to their patrol of the silent streets.

It wasn't until he saw the flash of red that he knew that the sound was real. He pressed himself up against a wall, wanting to know what she was doing without her noticing. When she got closer, he could see the frightened and vulnerable expression he had never seen on Ladybug before. This intrigued him. What was so wrong that she was acting like a cat let off it's leash. He stored that for the back of his mind, tucking it away for later. Now, she was on the rooftop next to him, still not having had noticed the boy standing right over to her right. Her face was wrinkled in worry. It wasn't until he heard a final beep that he noticed why. She was out in the open, in a hopefully empty (but not) place. Her luck was definitely not on her side right now. She jumped off the roof, the pink light spreading from her feet as slow as Tikki could manage it to go. 

"No! NO, no, no! This is not happening!" She screamed as it engulfed her. Adrien watched in horror, unable to turn away. She was in danger. 

She was almost to the ground before it came up to her face, dissolving the mask away. "Marinette..." He breathed out. Then, he remembered that she would have a much easier time seeing him whe she was on the ground. He exaperatedly scambled away fro where she was panting, leaning onto the wall. Before he knew it, he was in an empty alleyway, waiting for her to go. He watched from the corner as she threw her hands up in a panicking way, more than even he, who had found out her identity was. "Oh, no! Master Fu! Ughh! I'm so late!" She called off, running, the sounds of her voice getting quieter as she ran off in a surprisingly fast for a normal person pace. He let out a sigh of relief, his hand finding its way to the nape of his neck. This whole situation is crazy. When they got home, and into the security and privacy of Adrien's large room, Plagg watched panicking at its finest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like adding this somewhere, and since this is one of my most liked stories, I posted here! Comment and kudo! Also check out my crack fic I am Ladybug, my multichapter short-ish story I'm Right Here! How is it so Hard for You to Understand?!, and my miraculous short and sweet Bloopers! for each episode of the show.


	3. Wow!

This is a thank you to all of the people who have read, commented, and/or kudoed on this story. It really means a lot to me that my writing was able to make people happy. Especially when the episodes seem to come out so slow now. Fanfiction is honestly my only way to stay in the fandom and have an outlet! Good news! These 2 stories are already almost at 100 kudos and it's only been a few days. Heck, it's been a few hours since I posted chapter 2 in Algebra class. I'm happy to see the encouraging comments. Also, please comment. I would like to improve y work, but I'll need a little help. That would be very appreciated. I have a Wattpad account under the same username but I don't really have many stories there. If you want, I'll cross-post them. I promise there will be more to come in this story! Check out my Miraculous Ladybug Bloopers!, my short-ish multi chapter fic I'm Right Here! How is it so Hard for You to Understand?!, and if ya like crack there's I am Ladybug (my second most liked story at as of now 52 kudos) which is pure crack and had more short crack fics added to it because I'm weird and have random weird ideas in math class. Bye for now! PEAAACE! (see what I said about the weird?! It just simply can't be fixed!)


	4. Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least she was something...
> 
>  
> 
> Diary entry to herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_o it's so late rn
> 
> SPOILER WARNING: contains things from recent episodes people may not have seen!

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

 

Today is going to be a good day, and here's why- because you're you...and that's enough. I'm enough. I used to wonder what things would be like if I had never gotten my miraculous. If someone else had become Ladybug. If that person was better than me. If Chat would love that person more than he could ever love me. Not that I love him like that...but life is so hard. The fears and the pressure put on me. I'm only fourteen! I shouldn't have to worry about this. Neither should he, but someone has to do it. He's also my best friend. Probably more than Alya. I have never fought Akuma with Alya. Well...only once or twice, and that's a little different than what Chat and I go through. The pain of watching our friends and family getting controlled by that wretched man. Not to mention, having to fight them. And it keeps me up at night. Constantly, I lay awake in bed, pondering. I should probably keep my head out of the clouds. Tikki worries. She worries about me. That I don't think enough of myself. Maybe I'm being humble, modest. Maybe it's something else. The weight I'm carrying on my back sometimes pulls me down. It makes me writhe and wait for someone to help me up. It brings me back to the first Akuma. My failure. These thoughts often cloud my head until I realize- I'm Ladybug and I can be comfortable and confident in my own skin. And with Chat there, I can always keep my head up. We compliment each other, after all. My miraculous went to me, and nobody else out of 7 billion people in the world. I deserved this. Now, I wonder how horrible life would be if I didn't. I used to think people wouldn't miss me. That another Ladybug would do tons better than me, just Marinette could ever do. Now being just Marinette is an accomplishment. Heck! I talked to Adrien the day Anansi attacked. Without messing up! Being Ladybug has leaked into my daily life. I couldn't see myself without the miraculous. And not only that but Tikki too. Ironically, I live in a bakery and can quench her cookie thirst whenever she needs something. Anyway, when Sandboy attacked, my nightmare as Marinette was that Adrien loved Chloé. That nightmare actually seems pretty crazy. And very silly. The thought of it still haunts me, either way. Losing my powers was a whole new ballgame. I felt like Marinette dressed in a Ladybug costume, where my mask could've been just torn off. Like wearing a second skin, sweaty and uncomfortable. That was very much unlike the feeling of the suit, which is like my skin in itself. Ironically, being Marinette still makes me feel more naked than being Ladybug. Maybe it's not having the powers, or the good luck to guide me. I hate being vulnerable. I'm glad that with my powers, my mask being ripped off of me can't happen since Lady Wifi couldn't manage it, otherwise, all of Paris would know my secret. What would they think of me? I try to have self-confidence, but what would Paris think if they knew that Ladybug was starting to save people at the age of thirteen? Would it lower their confidence? The police force couldn't deal with an Akuma, but two (I'm guessing Chat is my age) thirteen, soon to be, fourteen-year-olds in skinny suits could do it on their first day. Not to mention if the news got the Hawkmoth. Then, my family would be in immense danger. That's another reason why I know I'm a good Ladybug. I've managed to keep my secret and family safe. I may have doubted myself, but I'm sure that my miraculous is right for me. I may ramble from time to time as I do here often, but at least I'm me. And that's all that matters.

 

Goodbye, Marinette. Don't forget to come back for a boost of Confidence, love, your inner self...


	5. I'm So proud of You right Meow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> go here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZkKsGtrW88! That's all you need to know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at it with another one! CATALYST SPOILERS! There's only one. It is major to some and minor to others so step in if you dare.

It had been a fairly boring patrol. Unlike the countless others, this one was in the day. They passed people playing on their phones, people shopping in groups, tourists. Hmm...those tourists looked awfully like Master Fu- with their Hawaiin patterned shirts and khakis with large sun hats. Didn't they know that they were wearing the wrong clothes for Paris at that time of the year? The whole wardrobe was completely pointless. Something like that ticked Ladybug, but Chat didn't notice. He was too busy enjoying his freedom period. He loved feeling the wind in his mane- HAIR! His hair. Plagg sure was rubbing off on him. Rena, Carapace, and Queen Bee were all there, too, having needed more training in being a superhero.

Naturally, he got tired of doing this and it being a boring patrol (not that it could be completely boring with Ladybug there) he needed to find something fun to do. When they stopped on the roof just ahead of the Eiffel Tower to conclude the patrol, Chat tapped on Rena's shoulder.

"Chat?"

"See those tourists?" The girl nodded, "Well, Carapace got 4 and you got 7, but how many can I get?"

Rena smiled maliciously all in good fun to her partner in crime (fighting). Ladybug turned to look at them and congratulate the ending of patrol when she saw that smirk. She knew that smirk. After all, this was her best friend- the girl who smiled like that when she'd tell a joke or find some scoop for the Ladyblog. The irony of how much Alya practically idolizes (A/N: ALYA NEEDS JESUS! :D) her own best friend sticks with the superheroine. Carapace also noticed, for it is his own girlfriend behind that mask that during Catalyst he had found out from Ladybug's urgency for help. never had he seen Ladybug rendered so helpless, and never had he seen such a big smile on Alya. He wondered exactly what they were doing now. Queen Bee didn't seem to care too much about any of it, and inspected her nails boringly, like the change in mood hadn't affected her at all. But, that was also usual for Chloé, so not even Chat had thought anything of it.

 

Before any of them were able to ask, both Rena and Chat raced down to the sidewalk. It was crazy how they got along, being a basically dog and a cat (even if it was just a stereotype). They ran over to the tower and greeted tourists who stared at them in awe. Ladybug and Carapace followed down, watching with curiosity. Even Quee Bee joined them after a minute. Rena and Chat were now walking back.

 

"We're doing it!" They called.

 

"Doing what?" Carapace and Queen Bee called. "Oh, great. they're at it again..." Ladybug grumbled. It was followed by the understanding growl from the other two.

 

"He's going to get 10!" They ran back over to the tourists, ignoring the protests of their partners.

 

"Really, Rena?" "I know! She's always like this!"

 

Ladybug covered her mouth as she realized her mistake, but thankfully the two superheroes were too caught up with the challenge. A punning challenge. The same one they'd been doing for weeks. In this particular one, Rena had gotten 7 in without people noticing, Carapace had gotten 4 (he had only participated since Alya did), and surprisingly Chat hadn't gone yet. Queen Bee had profusely refused, and Ladybug had given the death glare to all of them.

 

Chat saw a man in a blue shirt, khaki pants, and a sun hat and walked over. This man had never heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir, so Chat took the opportunity to pretend to be the police for a few minutes. The brilliant plan would only last until the man noticed the puns, and the facade lifted.

 

"Ok, Meow, can I see your license?"

 

"What, who are you?"

 

"I'm the police!" The man didn't argue with this furry kid in a suit. For all he knew, it was dress up as an animal day, or did all of the police look like this?

 

The man dug around in his wallet, while Chat took an opportunity. "Hurry up, Meow." Rena counted two.

 

"Sorry..." He handed the license, which was pretended to be read by Chat. The man chuckled.

 

"Why are you laughing?" He said, about to burst laughing. The man shook his head. "Ok, Meow, where were we?" He pretended to check the license again.

 

"I'm sorry...are you saying "Meow"?"

 

"Am I saying "Meow"?" Rena looked at Chat with a worried glance and 4 fingers held up.

 

"I thought-"

 

"Don't think." He mimicked a police officer. "Meow, do you know that you are loitering?" The man chuckled again.

 

"Meow, what is so funny?" Rena now had 6 fingers held up, while chuckling from around one of the beams of the tower. Ladybug just shook her head at this.

 

"Do I look like a cat to you?" The man dared to say yes. "Do you see me going from tree to tree?" "No..." "Do you see me drinking milk out of a saucer?" "Well, no-" "Am I eating mice?"  
The man chuckled more.

 

"Stop laughing right Meow." "Yes, sir." "Meow, I'll have to give you a ticket." "But I wasn't loiterin-" 

 

"No buts Meow. It's the law." He took a piece of paper with a kitten throwing up a rainbow and wrote the words ticket on it and handed it to the man. "Not so funny meow is it?" Rena held up 9 fingers and mouthed 'one more.'

"MEOW!" And he ran off. The man held up the ticket, "This is just a piece of paper with a cat puking up a rainbow!" But, the cat was already gone. He could only hear the faint cheers an the loud 'Come on!'. He saw five silhouettes on the rooftop, and one looked a lot like that police officer...hmmm...he took out his magazine and continued to read under the shade of the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda crack-ish but ok! Also exactly 1000 words! Please comment, kudo, and read my other things as usual! Angel Wolf Out!


	6. The Flower Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her off time, Marinette works in her parent's flower shop. Then, she gets bouquets of flower from Chat Noir. Her parents find out and put two and two together. Now, they had to get their daughter and Adrien (who was also her partner) together.

Marinette had just finished a shift in her parents' flower shop on the corner of a busy street. Their apartment sat just above the shop. Most people didn't know, but all of the flowers her parents have each have a special meaning to them. They were handpicked and sent here with love. People often bought flowers with meanings that didn't match up, like yellow chrysanthemums which symbolizes unrequited love and yellow carnations which symbolize disdain of a person. People went by colors, not taking the type or meaning of each flower. They did this all bypassing the care and love put into each one. They were practically perfect. No petals were wilted or destroyed. You walk by the windows and see the happy family tending to the flowers joyfully, and yet people still don't see the true meaning.

Then there were the people who did see. The regulars. Sabine and Tom always enjoyed when someone like that came to their shop, the best one in Paris if they must add. Thinking about it, it had been months since they had seen someone choose carefully. Every time someone did so, when they brought it up to the counter, Tom and Sabine would ask them what each one meant. The customer would smile warmly at the owners' excited expressions and tell them about their anniversary or another important occasion. Everyone who knew about flower meanings were no younger than thirty. Each one with adult knowledge stored away in their brains. There were some who would come in for funerals, another reason why they had such a variety with different meanings. It pained them when the people bought flowers like daffodils that stand for eternal life on Earth, yet buy them for those funerals because they were pretty. People could be so ironic sometimes. Then, there were funeral directors with knowledge who buy black roses for goodbye. Of course, there were the people who tried to find the meanings but had been lied to on what the flower actually meant.

All of their experience with different people over the years was another reason they were so confused to see a familiar face with a head of blonde hair choosing flowers with a lovesick and serious expression on his perfect face. He didn't seem to notice they were there. He chose red roses for love, and white roses for innocence- a deep love. He proceeded to add tulip for fame and love, white and yellow chrysanthemum for loyal love and unrequited love. So Adrien loved someone who is famous deeply, but they didn't take him seriously. They ruled out that Bourgeois girl. She was always clingy with him, they knew, by listening to their daughter's conversations with Alya. Could it be Marinette? He walked up to the counter, bouquet in hand, and reach for his wallet.

"You don't have to," Tom told him with a warm smile. The boy looked at him before nodding and walking to the door before calling, "Thanks! Tell Marinette I said hi!" And he left.

Tom and Sabine were walking outside one night when they saw Chat noir and Ladybug on patrol o the rooftop across the street. Neither noticed the two people on the street. They saw Chat hand Ladybug something, in which she accepted hesitantly, not wanting to reject him three times. He didn't say anything, just sat back down. Tom and Sabine got a closer look at the object. It was the same flower arrangement they saw Adrien buy, however, without the label from their store. It was wrapped in a bow with some twine around it o keep it in place.

"Is that-" Sabine asked "Yes." They didn't know what to do with the new information, but now the fame part had made sense. No matter how much they wanted their daughter with Adrien, they could never split up Ladybug and Chat Noir, so they did nothing, and they didn't dare speak about it out on the streets.

The next day was eye-opening. Sabine walked into Marinette's room after school only to find the same bouquet in a vase on her desk. Of course their daughter was Ladybug. It all made sense, the worst being that they loved each other and didn't know it. It seemed like something that would happen to their daughter. It was actually nice to know that it was their daughter out there. They were proud of her and knew that she could take care of herself. One thing-

"Tom! You may want to see this!" She heard large footsteps. "What do you- Oh my!" He laughed with her as they went back down the stairs.

"So? What are we going to do?" Tom questioned. "The only thing we can do before they hurt themselves. Reveal their identities. They obviously have a reason to keep it a secret, but they need this. It could ruin their love. They're practically soulmates!" Sabine said. Tom nodded.

It was a Saturday, now. It was also the first time they saw Adrien since then. Marinette was upstairs. tom called, "Marinette! There's someone here to see you!" Adrien looked up at the big man and his eyes were filled with a question of why he thought that he was here to see Marinette. Adrien then looked apologetic. They were friends! He should visit her more often! Marinette walked down the stairs, before her eyes filled with surprise.

"Oh! Hi, Adrien" "Hi, Marinette!" They didn't really know what to say to each other.

"So, tell us about patrol!" Sabine called nonchalantly.

"It was- WHAT?!" Marinette said. Adrien looked over to her with the same expression as they were frozen. They looked at Tom and Sabine after a few minutes. "It was easy. The other day Adrien came in and got a bouquet of flowers- oh and he said to say hi. He gave them to Ladybug and Patrol, and we saw because we were walking. Yesterday, saw the flowers on your desk. it's not hard to put two and two together. I'm surprised neither of you found out before." Sabine explained. "Teenagers..." Tom shook his head.

"WHAT????!!!!!" Marinette screamed. Tom shook his head again. It really wasn't that complicated.


	7. Read Please

So, I'm lost at what to write sometimes. I would gladly appreciate some prompts for this story that any of you guys want to see. Also, thanks for all of the kudos, comments, and reads I've gotten. I never thought that someone would actually like it. :3


	8. What is Happening?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what would happen if Marinette accidentally got turned into a two foot high child and had to go to school as one until the curse was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s bad it’s so late or early I guess

Marinette sat her bag down as she ran into Master Fu’s shop short of breath with her hands on her knees. She held a finger up to the two of them as they stared at her blankly. She heaved one last breath before collecting herself and closing the door.

“Sorry I was late I-“

Wayzz answered, “Got caught up staring at Adrien?”

“What?! N...ghr...yes.”

Master Fu and Wayzz looked at each other and chuckled. Marinette couldn’t help but wonder why they were laughing, but shrugged it off as she sat down in front of them. Master Fu stood up and beckoned her to follow. 

“These are more of the ingredients I use for certain things. Like this geranium root. Or this dust from mountain peaks.” He pulled both inhredient’s bags out and opened them, pulling out some of the substances. He “accidentally spilled them on her”. She gasped and he ran over to the counter where there was a wipe that was covered in what she thought was water, but was actually aloe Vera plant juice. He gave it to her to wipe herself off and she became covered in red sparkles before becoming about three feet less tall. One high pitched feminie gasp, one normal feminine gasp, and on high pitched masculine voice rang out through the room. 

“Oh! It seems these reactants have put a child spell on you!” Master Fu cried. “I guess you’ll just have to wait the fourty eight hours until it reverts you back.”

“What?! I can’t go to school tomorrow like this!” Marinette pulled on her tiny pigtails as she screamed into the air restlessly.

“I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do.” 

She nodded and left.

The next day, she left for school. She hadn’t had to avoid her parents since they had been asleep when she’s got back and had said that her food was in the fridge. She was prone to stay out late sightseeing or going out with friends. She had had to use the back door to get out, calling bye to her parents who were in the bakery and pulling a hoodie over her head to get across the street. She got weird looks but nobody seemed to care all that much. She walked into school and into the classroom, having to reach up to get the door open.

All of the class looked at her.

Miss. Bustier look d at her who still had her hood on. “Are you los-“ Marinette pulled her hoodie off and everyone gasped.

“Surprise.” There was a pandemonium of people going crazy over cute little tiny Marinette.

“I shouldn’t have come today. It’s not a good time. SORRY!” She ran out the door, tired of the crowding especially at that size. She went straight towards Mater Fu.

Adrien asked to be excused and the teacher allowed so he ran as fast as he could to Master Fu’s shop. When he got there, he said without looking at him, “Sorry, Master. There’s this girl so know who so think is under a curse and I need your help to cure...” He looked up to find four pairs of eye shoes on him. Four instead of two. And two of those belonged to a kwami. One of which looked like a giant bug. “Her...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a 3:00 am on my iPad instead of comp so bear with me


	9. Did You Just-?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of leaving the subject alone, Chat calls Ladybug out on her pun. CHAMELEON SPOILERS!! This is very short. It's just a little something I wished happened in the span of seconds from the episode.

Ladybug held up the clam version of Chameleon in justice. Without thinking she raised it up to her ear and said, "We should be friends, not anemones." Chat walked up to her at that moment, finally awake from Chameleon's wrath.

"M'lady? Did you just-" Her eyes went wide. She begged him to forget but his expression said 'not a chance'. She sighed as he said. 

"You certainly got that super villain to clam up, M'lady." He winked as she turned and smiled. She couldn't ask for a better partner.


	10. Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette realizes something important.

Marinette lay awake in bed that night after her father was akumatized. No, she wasn't worried for her father. She was worried for Chat, her lovely partner who genuinely cared so much for her. And she had been wrong about him. He came to dinner just to tell her that he wasn't in love with her and that he was loyal to Ladybug. Which really shouldn't be a good thing in her opinion. She doesn't understand why it isn't bothering her that he's in love with Ladybug. She wasn't in love with him. Whatsoever. She just cared for him. He was her partner and he knew her better than she knows herself sometimes. And don't think she missed when he said it was the warmest he had felt in a long time. She had a strong suspicion Chat wasn't that happy. The puns and flirting must really be some sort of cover for how he actually felt. How could she not shower him in all of the affection she could give hi-

Holy...crap.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng just realized one thing. Probably one of the most important things that have ever happened in her short life- She was in love with Chat Noir. Inevitably, she didn't get much more sleep that night. All the more to be late the next morning when she woke up. Was it morning already? Such a shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please! Kudos too! Hope you liked it!


End file.
